Genjū
| birthday = | age = 6000+ | gender = Male | height = 268 cm (8'9½") | weight = 180 kg (397 lb.) | blood type = | affiliation = The Coven | previous affiliation = | position = Archmage | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Our Home | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Genjū (幻獣, "The Eidolon") is an exceedingly powerful entity who appears to be an amalgam , and an Archmage of the Coven. Appearance While in an idle, suppressed state, Genjū does not differ drastically from an ordinary Blank. However, he seems somewhat worn and with muted colours in comparison, and his red head boasts nebulous, skull-like features. The Eidolon's true form bears distant resemblance to the easily recogniseable Blank silhouette. However, its appearance is far more sinister. In short, the Eidolon looks like a skeletal corpse of a large humanoid in advanced state of decay, with patches of dark red flesh and rotten muscle tissue lingering on the darkened bones. The arms of the Eidolon are very long and its hands are equipped with hooked claws, albeit it is legless. It has empty eye sockets and holes for ears and nostrils. Moreover, the skin of its mouth is torn due to the way it morphs from his basic Blank form. As such, flaps of the decaying skin expose the black gums and irregular, sharpened teeth of the monstrosity in an incessant ominous grin. The distinct, somewhat inflated white body of an ordinary Blank appears instead as a tattered white robe with a large collar, that hangs loosely on the Eidolon's skeletal frame. Personality Brooding, enigmatic, inscrutable. Genjū is not a person in the normal sense of the word. A gestalt creature born of a single wizard dominating thousands of Blanks, not unlike a Gillian-class Menos. The thought processes of such a unique, unnatural entity are difficult to comprehend. One might describe him as highly detached, seemingly ignorant of or uninterested in many of the events transpiring within his vicinity, whatever they are. When directly addressed, there might be no reaction at all, or else, a chilling stare of the empty eye sockets from beneath his tattered hood. Sometimes, however, Genjū does speak and converse with others, especially those of high standing within the ranks of the Coven. He might offer some insights on the discussion at hand or solemnly recite grim, semi-poetic phrases with unclear relation to said topic. More than that, his style of speech is oddly impersonal, perhaps owing to his very nature as a composite being rather than a single man. Little seems to have been left of that ancient mage. Nevertheless, some notable traits remain. Genjū is unyielding and ruthless in his pursuit of magical dominance over the world, the ultimate goal he shares with his fellow Covenites. While inhuman both in body and in mind, he displays clear intentions in any matters that concern the organisation. In battle he acts like a force of nature, although telling friend from foe easily. He is impervious to intimidation and provocation, he withstands vicious blows and protracted assaults without flinching. He advances, slowly but surely, crushing any opposition that dares stand in his way. And while no-one can fathom the inner workings of his alien mind, his loyalty to the Masked Man can be inferred based on what semblance of human-like behaviour he displays in his presence. History One cannot be certain of the accuracy of ancient history, for the patchwork of hearsay and subjective accounts far too often sufficed to tell a gripping story back then and survived until today in an all but unverifiable form. Nevertheless, there is a tale of a particular mage from the period of time far preceding the establishment of the Gotei 13. A dull yet stubborn mage relentless in his pursuit of supreme knowledge and remarkable skill. He was alternately ridiculed and pitied, for in spite of his undying zeal he could not keep up with fellow wizards, young prodigies and respectable sages. For all the power he managed to accumulate throughout centuries of hard work the man grew twice as frustrated, forever compared to his superiors rather than esteemed for what he had achieved. And while he became powerful in his old age, even a Soul had to acknowledge and cope with the prospect of inevitable death. Unwilling to let such a mundane thing stop him, undo the results of his millennia-long toil and prevent him from obtaining the recognition he sought so fervently, the mage turned to forbidden magic. With a horrible ritual he tore thousands of s from the , removing them from the cycle of reincarnation and adding them to his own being. In that he extended his lifespan beyond reason, just as he transformed into a spiritual abomination, an amalgam wraith with terrifying power. Repulsed and intimidated by that action, the Balancers of Souls turned against him. However, they proved unable to destroy the spectral monster. As such, they decided to seal him instead. Incapacitated, he was then placed in the World of the Living with no-one capable of perceiving, much less accidentally freeing the abomination over there. So he remained there, ultimately forgotten or swept under the rug as another great failure of the spiritual world. Unfortunately for them, the being later known as Genjū wore down the high-level seal placed upon him in tiny increments, ever unrelenting, until he finally escaped from his confines. It is not much of a stretch to imagine that such a being, embittered throughout the majority of his long life and obsessed with the magical, would later join an organisation such as the Coven. Plot Equipment Phylactery (文学, bungaku): Eternal life is one of the concepts most sought after by people of great power. Strong Souls commonly live for hundreds of years before returning to the cycle of reincarnation. Some of the strongest, such as the venerable , are capable of outliving whole civilisations, enduring millennia just as a normal human lives for decades. Yet, they are forever destined to expire, sooner or later - inevitably. Nevertheless, with the nigh-limitless potential of a resourceful inhabitant of the spiritual realms, even death might be cheated. In his pursuit of ultimate power the entity now known as Genjū has discovered a way to exist in his current state until the end of time. In an arcane ritual the mage has bound his gestalt essence to a vessel of magical properties: an ornate iron coffin protected with layers of defensive enchantments. In spite of his exceptional prowess, Genjū is not invincible. However, in the unlikely event that he is vanquished in battle, his essence shall return to this vessel, stored safely within the depths of the Coven's Home. And, after a period of a few days, he shall return at full power, an unkillable abomination so far removed from a mortal Soul. In fact, the only certain way to dispose of him permanently would be to target and destroy the coffin itself. Easier said than done, all things considered. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Genjū had been originally conceived as a creation and a type of "spiritual superweapon" of Hikari Maebure, then of Madoka Enomoto, a prototype Archmage of the Coven, and only later changed into an independent Archmage himself. *His battle theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-X7Tlmp8Q38 Alien Isolation OST - Desolation]. *According to Njalm2, Genjū's Price Level is 92,000, slightly below the Yonkō-line. Appearances Bleach: Extinction *''The Sorcerers Gambit'' (Cameo) References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character